PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goal is for the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabilitation (NC NM4R) to exert a sustained, powerful influence on the research field of NM4R ? the mechanisms and use of brain stimulation and operant conditioning of brain and spinal cord networks integrated with rehabilitation principles. Thus, our overall mission will be ?fostering the success of the NM4R researcher?. The Promotion & Dissemination Component is responsible for reaching the prospective NM4R researchers and generating the scientific programming that will foster their success. By using a multifaceted approach that includes an interactive web portal, intensive workshops, hot topic conferences and virtual communication tools, the NC NM4R will ensure that neuromodulation has a significant and efficient impact on rehabilitation research and interventions. We bring world recognized expertise in brain stimulation and operant conditioning paradigms, paired with expertise in rehabilitation intervention and assessment research. Specifically, we will implement three specific aims that support our four Overall Aims in NM4R (Train researchers, Provide scientific programming, Build research community and Advance the field in NM4R). 1. Offer intensive hands-on NM4R workshop. We will offer a yearly two week long workshop as our centerpiece program to train NM4R investigators in the underlying mechanisms and use of brain stimulation methods and operant conditioning of brain and spinal cord networks integrated with rehabilitation principles. 2. Promote and disseminate scientific programming in NM4R to a user community. We will promote and disseminate our expertise and programs to the research community through an aggressive outreach program to potential affiliates (including mini workshops at professional meetings) and through a dynamic web portal that includes interactive social media. 3. Advance the field in NM4R. We will have two activities that are specifically designed to advance the field. First, we will have a yearly ?Hot Topics? in NM4R conference that will feature 3 speakers in Charleston and will also be video-streamed to affiliates at their home institution. Second, we will publish a special journal issue on advances in NM4R every other year in premier journals beginning in year 2 of the Center. The success of the NC NM4R ultimately depends on the research community being aware of our value and using our programs. Thus, using the evaluations of workshops and other activities is critical to the iterative and relevant evolution of Promotion and Dissemination component and the NC NM4R.